


My Kingdom for a Pen

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Professor Dean Winchester, They're both a mess, awkward sorta flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Professors Novak and Winchester are an absolute mess when they try to interact.  When Castiel follows Dean into his classroom by mistake, ridiculousness ensues.This doesn't nearly encompass the wonderful prompt from ltleflrt, but I gave it a quick stab anyhow.  Go try your hand if you feel like it!The prompt on tumblr
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	My Kingdom for a Pen

“Ah, Professor Novak? Sir?”

Castiel starts and turns, face warming as he realizes he was staring at Dean. “Yes, hello,” he mutters at the student who is now watching him quizzically.

“Don’t you have Algebra I? My friend Julie just said…,” she points back the way she came.

Cas looks around in confusion and realizes he’s followed Dean into his classroom while in some sort of daze. “Yes,” he stammers, stalling for time, “Yes, of course. I just need- I just-”

“If you need something from Professor Winchester, I think you’d better hurry,” she says.

“Yes!” He grabs the excuse like a lifeline. “Yes, I just needed-” and then he realizes that now, to keep up the story, he needs to actually _talk_ to Dean. Which never goes well because his command of the English language tends to fail him in those moments.

He seriously considers leaving, but he doesn’t really want to be known as the crazy professor. Right now, Marv holds that position, and Castiel has no desire to unseat him. 

He walks to the front of the room slowly, feeling as if he’s going to his execution.

Dean doesn’t see him right away. He’s unpacking his messenger bag and only catches sight of Castiel when he turns toward the whiteboard. His face goes sort of slack and panicked and Castiel nearly loses his cool and runs. It is suddenly _very_ clear that Dean is not happy to see him.

“Cas,” Dean says, high pitched and odd. He steps toward him and stumbles; Castiel reaches out just as he rights himself, so he grabs Dean’s forearm just when it becomes utterly unnecessary. He’s left more or less groping the man’s very thick forearm.

This was a terrible idea. What was he _thinking_? He drops Dean’s arm at the same time Dean drops his dry erase marker, and that, at least, is something he can help with.

He bends, grateful for the moment to gather his thoughts, and manages to smack his forehead into Dean’s as they meet on the way down.

“Dean! Oh, no, I’m so sorry-”

Jesus! Cas! Are you okay? I’m such-”

They start and stop at the same time, their fingers both grasping the marker - and each other - as they stand.

He’s touching Dean’s hand. 

He lets go abruptly and Dean juggles the marker for a moment before he manages to grab it firmly.

“Cas,” Dean says finally, a bit breathless. “Did you...did you need something?”

“Uhh,” Castiel manages. “Umm. Yes? I was- That is- Do you have a pen I can borrow? For my class. Algebra.”

“A pen?”

It’s not technically the _stupidest_ thing he could have said. But it’s definitely high on the list. He hasn’t used a pen in class for months. He already has his notes and he uses the whiteboard or the computer to talk through equations. But this is his story now, so he doubles down. “Yes. Yes, mine died, you see, and I need one. To write things. For my class.”

“Right. Yes. Right,” Dean responds. He looks at Castiel for a long moment and then turns to rummage through his messenger bag for what feels like an hour. Castiel can hear students behind him, giggling and whispering.

Dean makes a small noise of victory as he turns back and brandishes a Pilot. “I, ah...I’ll need this-can you bring it back?”

“Huh?” Cas says eloquently.

Dean’s face falls a little and he’s suddenly avoiding Castiel’s gaze. “You could..bring it back? Office hours. I have them at three. This afternoon? You could, if you had...if it’s convenient - stop by?” He looks from under long lashes and Cas is stunned. Dean looks...hopeful? No. That’s literally not possible.

“Green,” he agrees.

“What’s that?”

Castiel thinks back. What did he say? Oh. Oh, god. “I mean, I’ll stop by. And see you. With your pen.” He lifts it, as if Dean doesn’t remember what it looks like. “Coffee?” he asks.

“Coffee…” Dean quirks an eyebrow.

“Do you - I could bring some?”

Dean smiles. “Yes! Coffee! I like...I like hazelnut.”

Castiel nods; he can feel a smile growing on his face and he knows it’s ridiculous but he can’t help it. He holds the pen up and gestures behind him. “I’ve got to-”

Dean nods. “Yeah, me too.” He flicks a finger at the classroom and gives Castiel another small smile.

“Right, yes. Of course. I’ll see you-” and finally, finally, he’s able to turn himself around.

Applause breaks out as he stumbles out of the classroom, and as utterly embarrassed as he is, he still can’t resist one last look back.

Dean is still wearing a small smile and his cheeks are bright pink. He’s the most beautiful thing Castiel has ever seen.

_Three o’clock. Hazelnut._

He’s only fifteen minutes late to his Algebra I class.


End file.
